


Cry for help

by Woefuldoe



Series: Rilaya oneshots [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Oneshot, Rilaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woefuldoe/pseuds/Woefuldoe
Summary: Maya continues to question hope and Riley just won't put up with that.





	

“Peaches, is this a cry for help?”

 

“Riles, everything I do is a cry for help.” Maya scoffs, trying to brush off the seriousness of the situation.

 

“Maya, look at this and tell me something’s not wrong.” Riley points to a painting now thrown across Maya’s bed. It’s true, she figures she can’t really blame Riley for questioning her about it. It’s a painting of a dark figure, alone in a very broken and abandoned version of Topanga’s. She can’t deny that it was an unhappy painting. She was in the process of putting it away when Riley came to the window, and now here they were.

 

“Riley, it really isn’t a big deal. I’m fine. This painting is just a painting, not everything has to mean something.” She says, reaching to grab it, but Riley gets to it first and snatches it away.

 

“Ring power. Tell me what this is about, now.” Riley states firmly, holding the painting out of Maya’s reach. Maya sits on her bed and sighs in defeat.

 

“Why do you gotta do that honey?” She says in a joking voice, despite it sounding weak. She sits in silence, not sure how to approach this. Riley sits next to her, patiently waiting.

 

“That’s you, isn’t it Maya?” Riley says after a few moments of hopeless silence. “Why are you alone?” 

 

Maya looks away, not wanting to face Riley as tears begin to form in her eyes. “Because it’s the future. Everybody leaves eventually.” Her voice cracks on the last word.

 

“Maya…” Riley says, reaching forward and tilting Maya’s chin towards her so she can look her in the eyes. Maya looks at her with defeated eyes and tears streaking her face. 

 

“No one stays Riley. No one.”

 

“I’m never leaving you, Maya, you know that.” Riley says, pulling Maya into her arms. “You could be old and cranky and I’d still be by your side to push your wheelchair for you. I’ll always be right by your side, no matter how much we fight or push each other away. I love you peaches.”

 

Maya sighs, curling into Riley’s grasp and resting her head on the taller girl’s shoulder. “I know Riles, I’m sorry. I love you too.”

 

“Good. I was bringing movies over to binge watch before this. Do you want to watch them?” Riley asks, grabbing the bag she had dropped on the way in.

 

“Whatever you want honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just a really quick warm-up bc I haven't written in a really long time and I /really/ need to start. Also sorry ik there's a story just before this one with kinda the same basis but I started writing this like an hour before that posted so I didn't really mean for that to happen.  
> So ye, this one is super short and isn't great bc I'm super rusty but w/e, at least I'm writing again god bless.


End file.
